The Trip
by BizarroTom
Summary: Oliver takes a reluctant Percy on vacation.


The Trip  
  
By Brian Thomas  
  
Pairing: Percy/Oliver  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback:   
  
Disclaimer: I'll write something later when I feel witty. I just 'borrowed' the characters. You are reading it, what else is there to know?  
  
xXxXxXxXx  
  
"NO OLIVER! Never! Not in a million years! No!"  
  
"Aw! Come on Perce. You promised."  
  
"No Oliver. I'm not going and that's final. I won't do it!"  
  
"That's not fair, Perce. You promised the next vacation trip was mine to plan if..."  
  
"Yes, I did. But your not being reasonable."   
  
"Doesn't matter. I went on two museum trips and a cave expedition all in a row that you planned for us."   
  
"That last museum exhibit was around only for a limited time. It was important. That shouldn't count."  
  
"Oh yeah. You never know when another Russian tapestry show might not come around here."  
  
"Now you're being sarcastic. It was important knowledge for work, Ol."  
  
"And did I complain?"  
  
"Well, you did a little."  
  
grumble "You're trying to change the topic, Perce. You said...no wait, you pleaded that I could plan our next trip and that you would go willingly, no matter where I chose."  
  
"But you aren't being reasonable. People will see us. I can't do it."  
  
"Yes, you can. Here look at the brochures again. See nice, calm, warm and relaxing beaches. Plenty of sunshine along with cooling breezes."  
  
"I can read the text you are quoting just fine for myself. And you have failed to mention the one thing as to why I don't want to go."  
  
"Oh? What would that be?"  
  
"Don't be coy, Oliver. You know that this is for a nude beach and nobody in those pictures are wearing any clothes."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Yeah? So? How can you be so casual about it? You're insane. I won't do it."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"Unngh! Stop it. I said no."  
  
"Pretty, pretty, please with butterscotch on top?"  
  
"Oh jeez! Will you please stop with the puppy dog eyes. You know what that does to me."  
  
"Pwetty, pwetty, pweeze. Iz wuvs you."  
  
"Arrgh! Fine! I just know I'm going to regret this. You'll have to take care of all the preparations, reservations and obtaining a portkey. What day do you want to leave."  
  
"Um...how about today? In just a couple of hours."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
xXxXxXxXx  
  
"Well this is no fun."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You. Just look at you. Sitting there under that huge umbrella and with that-that book!"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Percy! We're on a nude beach for Christ's sake and you have a huge ass book on your lap. Where did you find that thing?"  
  
"This? It's an archaic muggle atlas, I'm referencing..."  
  
"You couldn't find a scroll long or wide enough?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind. I'm just disappointed, Perce. Here we are on a beautiful, secluded beach and you are covering yourself up like you were a vampire."  
  
"Oliver, there are people around. And besides I do burn easily."  
  
"Where? You mean the four to five people all around us way, way over there and those two way down the other end along the shore line?"  
  
"Just because you have no problems showing off your pride for all to see doesn't mean that I have to."  
  
"Hey! You've never complained about seeing my 'pride' before."  
  
"That's not what I mean Ol, and you know it. I'll never complain about seeing you in the buff and you know it. I-I'm just not as comfortable here as you are. Someone might see us."  
  
"Perce, no one is going to see anything and even if they do... then I'll have something to be proud about, because they'll all be jealous that I'm with you."  
  
"Perv!"  
  
"You know it."  
  
"Yeah, I especially knew that when you were watching that blonde guy walk by a couple of hours ago."  
  
"Hey, I ain't dead you know. And there's no law against enjoying the sights. All part of the charm of going to a nude beach in the first place."  
  
"You are hopeless."  
  
"I'll agree with you there. Now would you do me favor?"  
  
"What?  
  
"Put some lotion on my back? I don't think I got it all covered and I want to turn over to even myself out but I don't want to get burned."  
  
"Nnngh."  
  
"Perce, please? Come on. No one is around. Pleeeease?"  
  
"Oh all right. Will you stop making those stupid, silly, puppy dogs eyes. They're going to start loosing their effect on me. Turn over and I'll do your back."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"Hold on. I'm coming."  
  
"Perce, there's no one watching. Come on."  
  
"Oh, all right. All right!"  
  
"Mmmm, that feels nice. A little lower. Mmmmm. Nice."  
  
"I see this vacation has helped loosen the tension in your back a little. You aren't so knotted up as you usually are."  
  
"Uh huh. Mmmm. L-lower."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look! It is Percy Weasley! See Roger. I was right!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
"Percy! Quit grabbing the towel! Let go!  
  
"No! Give it to me! I need it!"  
  
"Percy!"  
  
"It's their red hair, Roger. You can spot a Weasley a mile away by it."  
  
"Yes, Anna. It's him. And.um, Oliver...Wood. Isn't it?"  
  
"Perce. Let go!"  
  
"No! You get off! Cripes where's my wand? I need to apparate."  
  
"I can't get up. Oh hello, Roger. Long time no see... since school."  
  
"Yeah, good to see you... I mean long time no see...I on Anna, lets go find some other place to be."  
  
"Oh, Okay. Bye boys!"  
  
"Yeah, bye! Hrrmpf!"  
  
"Oh cripes."  
  
"That's it! Pack everything up. We are going home. NOW!"  
  
"Give me a second, Perce."  
  
"No, Oliver! Now! I've just been embarrassed the most I've ever been in all my life. Not even all the pranks Fred and George played on me can equal this. I'll never let you talk me into something like this ever again. Ever! And why aren't you moving?  
  
"Perce, I'm having a little problem here. You got me a bit excited rubbing my back."  
  
"Huh? What are you..."  
  
"Here let me turn and show you what Roger just got an eye full of when you were trying to yank me off the blanket."  
  
"Oh? That's not a 'little' problem there, Ol."  
  
"Har dee har har, Love. Okay, you can stop laughing now."  
  
"Oh come on. It is funny."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know. Poor Roger. Still feel like heading home?  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe after your problem is all gone. That is unless we need and extra towel hook to carry things."  
  
"Percy! I can't believe you of all people said that."  
  
"Yeah. Me neither. Must be the atmosphere."  
  
"Come here."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I want to share some of this atmosphere with you."  
  
"Perv."  
  
"Uh huh. Now come here."  
  
xXxXxXxXx  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Sorry! Just hold still."  
  
"Ow! Not so hard, Ol. It hurts."  
  
"I know it does. I can tell because you're redder than your freckles."  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Quit squirming. I need to rub this lotion your Mom gave me to stop the burning sensation. It should help fade it all away in about three hours."  
  
"M-my Mom? You told my Mom!"  
  
"Relax. I just told her you had a sunburn. I didn't tell her it was on your cute tuckass."  
  
"Just hurry. I can't stand it anymore."  
  
"I know love. I'm sorry."  
  
"Ol?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I get to plan out next vacation trip. No questions asked. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
End 


End file.
